Kuroko no Basuke -Replace 3- A Summer of Miracles
Kuroko no Basuke -Replace III- A Summer of Miracles is the third light novel of the Kuroko no Basuke series. Chapter List and Summaries 1. The summer festival of the Generation of Miracles The chapter tells a story of how the Generation of Miracles went to the summer festival while in junior high school. During the festival they encounter men who try to hit on Momoi and it is up to Kuroko to protect her. Never did they know that those men are actually thieves who are after jewelry that are hidden in Momoi's teddy bear, which Kuroko won for her. The Generation of Miracles defeat the thieves and enjoy the rest of the festival together. 2. A gift to the coach The day before the first meeting of the Seirin High School Boys' Basketball Club, Riko goes shopping for supplies, with Hyuga accompanying. Afterwards, he treats her to drinks. An item catches Riko's eye; Hyuga offers to buy it, but they discover it's too expensive. The next day, Izuki notices Hyuga's upset, prompting him to explain that he wishes he could repay Riko for the past and future troubles. Izuki decides to text the other teammates. Koganei texts back that he and Mitobe support the idea. Kiyoshi goes so far as to meet them in person and propose that the five boys go out to buy the item as a group before practice starts. When walking in a group with pun-cracking Izuki, distractable Koganei, and airheaded Kiyoshi, Hyuga finds himself appreciating the listening skills of Mitobe. They pass by a man whom Kiyoshi recognizes as a teammate: Tsuchida. They talk positively about the club, though Tsuchida does not join yet. The five boys continue to the store and contribute 2000 yen each for the item. They are already barely on schedule when the wind blows the item onto an open truck. With Tsuchida's encouragement, they scramble to get the item back. On the first day of practice, they turn out to be late. Riko is furious, even when the situation is explained - not so much that they were late as that their reckless actions would have gotten them injured. After they accept this caring warning, Riko accepts the gift: Her signature pink whistle. 3. Kagami’s childhood story Kagami is trying to learn how to dunk. However, a prerequisite skill is catching the ball one-handed, and the balls at the local court are too worn out for him to get traction. He shares with Himuro a rumor about an abandoned gym full of unused basketballs. Himuro has a map in his house showing the way to the building. Himuro decides to tell his parents that he is sleeping over at Kagami's house, while Kagami does the reverse. They then set out on their bikes to travel twenty miles to the abandoned building. Himuro displays cunning in evading the authorities and integrating a stray dog into their party. He encourages Kagami to think more and stop using excuses like poor English. They reach their destination the next day and discover the rumored cache of basketballs. However, they injure themselves in the decrepit building's pitfalls. Alexandra Garcia finally comes in. Their parents had checked in with each other about the sleepover, then noticed the map Himuro examined. Alex drives them home. She worries about how Himuro has been acting tough for Kagami's sake. 4. Search for Tsucchi's girlfriend! 5. Murasakibara, disaster arc Yosen requires students to complete some volunteer services, often on a designated Volunteer Day. The basketball players struggle with this requirement due to conflicts with official games. The regulars have received permission to make it up by building snow sculptures in a local park, to the excitement of the local kindergarten students. Fukui and Okamura approach the task fairly diligently. Liu is distracted flirting with a female teacher, while Himuro has gotten tangled up by two girls who want to play house with him. He then leaves to find Murasakibara, who has wanders off altogether. He is sitting and eating snacks on a distant bench, demotivated by the disappearance of his black snack bag. The remaining regulars are horrified to hear that a boy in a black coat, Acchan, has gone missing. They catch sight of a black scrap underneath their own snow sculptures and dismantle them to save the crushed boy. This turns out to just be Murasakibara's snack bag. Himuro finds Acchan: he wandered off following Murasakibara, fascinated by such a tall person. Acchan has a complex about being short, relative to his classmates and his younger brother. Murasakibara points out the inconvenient parts of being tall and mentions you can be talented at "hide-and-seek" as a short person, referring to his old teammate Kuroko. Himuro reiterates the merits of refined talent. Acchan is comforted and the three return to the group. Araki has come to check on the day-end results and is horrified to see that all the snow sculptures are dismantled; the kindergarteners had followed Fukui, Okamura, and Liu's example. The kindergarten teachers embrace Araki as their former boss in her biker gang. They explain the situation to Yosen and receive permission to make up the volunteering after the winter cup, performing as namahage. Navigation it:Kuroko no Basket -Replace III- Un'Estate Di Miracoli ja:黒子のバスケ ─Replace III─ ひと夏のキセキ Category:Kuroko no Basuke Category:Kuroko no Basuke -Replace-